The new girl
by badeforever640
Summary: What if instead of Tori being the new girl it was Cat? And Jade hated Cat?. I don't knw where this is going but read to see where it goes. There will be Bade, Cabbie, Tandrae, and some Bat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well**_ _**you guys this is my new story hope you guys like it ****3 R&R**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV:**_

It was my first day of school at Hollywood Arts and I didn't know what to expect.

I walked in the front doors. I felt like a lost kid at the mall.

I saw two girls.

"Trina! Hurry up where going to be late" The girl yelled at the other girl.

"Im coming" The other girl said.

They both walked in the school.

I looked at my schedule I had Sikowits class first.

I kept walking until I bumped into this guy and spilled his coffee on the floor.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" I said to him.

"No it's Ok" He said.

He bent down to pick up the cup so did I to help him.

I looked into his eyes then I heard someone.

"DUDE! why did you spill my coffe?" The girl said to me.

"Jade look it wasnt her fault" The guy said to her.

"So it wasn't her fault she wanted to kiss you?" The girl said.

"Wait what?" The guy said to her.

"I saw the way she looked at you she wanted to kiss you!" The girl said.

"Jade calm down" The guy said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down this girl right here started this" The girl said as she walked towards me.

"Since you dropped my coffee I will do the same to yours" She said to me.

She grabbed the coffee cup out of my hand and poured it all over the floor.

I had my mouth opened I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Jade!" The guy said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Say your sorry" He said.

"NO!" She said.

"JADE!" He said.

"Fine" She turned around and looked at me "Sorry" she said then walked away with a smirk.

"Please excuse her behavior" The guy said then he ran after the girl.

I looked around and there were people staring.

The best way to start of your first day of school.

"Hi my name is Tori your new here right?" The girl asked me.

"Yea and I don't know where my first class is" I said to her.

"Well let me look at your schedule" She said to me.

I handed her my schedule.

"Oh great we have all the same classes so i'll be showing you around all day" Tori said to me with a smile.

"Kae Thanks. Do you know what's up with that girl?" I said.

"Oh Jade yea there's not much to say you get in her way she will do anything to try to destroy you so it's best if you stay out her way." Tori said. "well let's get to class"

"Yea sure." I said.

We both walked to class at the sound of the bell.

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you guys think review please :) thank you  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cat's POV:**_

I walked in the classroom and I see Jade. Oh this is going to be a long day.

As I walked in with Tori Jade looked at me with hatred and rolled her eyes at me.

I sat next to Tori.

Then this weird looking man came in the classroom barefooted.

"Hello class we have a new student her name is Catherina Valentine" He said.

"You can call me Cat for short." I said.

"Oh I love Cat's" The teacher said. "Would you like to talk about yourself to the class?"

"Sure" I said. I got up on stage and turned to the class.

"Well my name is Cat short for Catherina. I like to sing and acting." I said.

"Is that all?" Sikowits said.

I nodded my head then walked down the stage and sat down.

"Any questions for Cat?" Sikowits said. "Jade?"

"No I'm good" Jade said.

"Okay well today were going to do ABC improv.

"Jade you pick the people" Sikowits said.

"I pick Tori, Beck, Andrae, and the red head" She told him and smirked at me.

We all got on stage.

"Okay and Action!" Sikowits said.

"Apples are good for you" Andrae said.

"Bannanas!" Tori shouted out.

"Can someone tell me what is she doing here?" Jade said to me.

"Don't start" Beck said looking at Jade.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand" I said to her.

"Wait what?" Andrae said.

"Andrae your out!" Sikowits told him.

He got off the stage and we continued.

"Forget what just happened" Tori said.

"Get out of here Tori" Jade said almost yelling at Tori.

"How come we all can't be friends?" Beck said.

"I can't be friends with that" Jade said pointing to me.

"Stop it!" Tori said.

"Tori your out!" Sikowits said.

"Dang it" She said then walked down and sat down.

"Just get out of here!" Jade said.

"keep your comments to your self!" I said to her.

"Let me tell you some-" Beck said before getting interrupted by Jade.

"May you please run in front of a BUS!" Jade said to me.

"Never!" I said.

"opposites attract?" Beck said.

"Please get out of here!" Jade said to me.

"Quit it!" I said.

"Rest your heads on the floor!" Beck said as he layed on the floor.

"Stop insisting" I said.

"Take your red head self somewhere else" Jade said.

"Under my dead body!" I said.

"Veins are in my body" Beck said laying on the floor.

"Walk out of here!" I said to Jade

"X marks the spot I wanna punch you in the face!" Jade said.

"You are the most meanist person i've ever met!" I said.

"Zero is what you are on a scale on one to ten!" Jade said.

"Beck to A!" Sikowits screamed.

"Aren't you nice" I said to here.

"Back to ya" Jade said.

"Come at me" I said.

"Don't push it!" Jade said.

"Eat your pants!" I said.

"YOU EAT YOUR PANTS!" Jade said.

"Jade your out the next letter was-" Sikowits said before getting interrupted.

"F I KNOW!" Jade said.

"Get up" I told beck.

"How, what happened?" Beck said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Just tell me" Beck said.

"Kiss me" I said.

"Lets" Beck said.

We kissed and I saw the look on Jade's face.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Tori pulled me aside. "What was that?" She asked me.

"What was what?" I said.

"Why did you kiss Beck?" She said.

"Because I like him and it was the first thing that popped in my mind" I told her.

"Well just watch your back" She said and we walked to lunch.

Why did i have to watch my back? Is it because of Jade? Oh well who knows.

We sat at the lunch table and beck and Jade were already there.

"Ugh why is she sitting here?" Jade said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I said.

"Yes I do. Beck lets go somewhere else where there's no red heads popping out of nowhere" Jade said then left with Beck.

* * *

It was finally time to go home yess it's about time it's been a long day.

I was with Tori at my locker when Jade came.

She came up to me and pushed me against Tori's locker and was holding my shirt.

"Don't ever get near my boyfriend ever again unless you want bad things to happen to you" Jade said to me codly.

"Jade!" We heard beck yell.

She let go of me when Beck came around the corner.

"There you are" He said. "What were you doing here?" He told Jade.

"I just came to tell Cat that I was sorry for my behavior today" Jade said and smiled innocently.

"That's my girl" Beck said then they both walked away. "See you guys later" Beck said.

I looked at Tori "Did she just lie to him?" I said.

"That's Jade for you" She said.

I can't believe it should I tell Beck? I don't know him well but should I? or not?

* * *

_**A/N: Here was the new chapter thanks for the reviews.  
**_

_**Review! Tell me what you guys think. :) thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cat's POV:  
**_

It was after school and Tori told me that everyone was going to be at Kereoke Dokey tonight and wanted to know if I could go so I said Yes.

Once we all got there it was kinda awkward for me.

Jade kept on giving me nasty looks which I didn't really mind.

Everyone else was just talking.

"Hey Cat so where you from?" Beck asked.

"I just moved here from Arizona" I said.

"Is it really hot there?" Robbie asked.

"Yea depends where you are" I said.

"Well if you don't know yet this is Robbie, and Andre. You know Jade, Tori, and me." Beck said.

"Yea I'll remember" I said.

"Jade your going to sing?" Tori said.

"Of curse are you?" Jade asked Tori.

"Yea you wanna go?" Tori said.

"Yea lets go" Jade said.

"Cat do you wanna come?" Tori asked.

"No I'm good" I said.

"She's probably too shy right now" Jade said.

Jade was right I was too shy I couldn't do it know maybe some other time.

"Anyways ok I understand Cat, lets go Jade" Tori said.

She and Tori got up and waited in line for their turn to sing.

Beck and Andre went to go cheer them on. Me and Robbie just sat at the table.

"So how are you liking it here?" Robbie said.

"um its ok. I miss my hometown" I said looking sad.

"Don't worry you'll like it here it will just take time" Robbie said.

Time? I don't think time will help at all. I thought to myself.

By the time we finished talking everyone came back. They looked like they had a good time.

It was like around 10:00 p.m when I decided I wanted to go home.

"Hey you guys it's getting late I think Imma go home" I said.

"Why the part just started?" Jade said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm with Cat, I'll see you guys later" Tori said.

Tori and I got up.

"See ya later Vega" Jade said to Tori.

Then we both left. Instead of leaving to go home we decided to sit outside.

"So is it true?" Tori asked.

"What?" I said.

"That you like Beck." Tori said.

It took me awhile to respond to her. Do I like him? No...wait maybe? I asked myself.

"Well...ummmm...yea I guess" I said with a smile on my face.

"What did you say!" Jade yelled which scared both me and Tori.

"Look..Jade" Tori started to say.

"Shut it Vega, I didn't ask you" Jade said. "Tell me what did you say!" She said as she walked towards me mad.

"Nothing!" I yelled back at her.

"Don't lie to me I clearly heard you say that you like my boyfriend!" Jade yelled.

"I said I guess I do" I said.

"Which means you do!" Jade said not calming down at all.

I took some steps back but she kept walking towards me.

"So what if I like him it's not like he'll be mine!" I said.

"I know you will do anything you can to get him" Jade said.

"Like what? Kiss him?" I said.

"Yes don't you remember you kissed him or is that red hair die seeping into your brain?" Jade said.

"That has nothing to do with it!" I said.

"Just stay away from him!" Jade said.

"Or what?" I said trying not to show that I was scared.

"Or else bad things will happen to you" Jade said.

"Like what?" I said.

"Like this" Jade said as she fake slapped herself and screamed from the 'Pain'.

Tori just stood there seeing everything not saying anything.

Beck came running out after Jade screamed behind him were the other guys.

"What happened?" Beck said as he hugged Jade.

"Cat slapped me!" Jade said crying.

Beck looked at me with hatred.

"No! I didn't" I said. "Tori please tell them that I didn't slap her that she slapped her own self"

Everyone turned to look at Tori. Tori looked at me then looked at Jade. I turned to see Jade she was giving Tori a face to lie and don't tell the truth.

"Tori please!" I said once again pleading Tori to tell the truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey you guys I just wanted to say Review please if I don't get any reviews for at least one chapter I will probably stop the story so anyways, Review!**_

_**Also I put a poll question up if you guys can look at it and vote please. It has to do with the story.  
**_

_**Thanks :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cat's POV:**_

Tori looked at me then at Jade crying in Beck's arms.

"Jade's telling the truth" Tori said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Tori!" I said to her.

"Cat please don't ever get close to me and Jade ever again I didn't believe you could do something like this" Beck said then left walking slowly with Jade.

"Beck please!" I said.

"No Cat!" Beck hollered back at me when he got in his car with Jade.

Everyone else looked at me with hatred. Robbie and Andre left without saying anything and Tori stayed with me.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" I said after everyone left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't" Tori said.

"Why not?" I said back.

"Because it was Jade we were talking about this could've been ten times worse" Tori said.

"SO you could've told the truth" I said clearly mad.

"Cat I'm sorry" Tori said.

"Lets just go home" I said.

We got in Tori's house and dropped me off at my house.

"See you tomorrow Cat" Tori said.

"I'll see" I said and walked off.

I got to my room and cried.

I couldn't help but think about Beck. I think I lost him now. He will never look at me again all because of Jade. Why did she have to do it?

All these thoughts were in my head and cried and cried.

I don't even know when I fell asleep I guess with all the crying I ended up falling asleep little by little drifting off to sleep.

I woke up it was 10 in the morning I was late for school. I quickly got up and took a shower, changed, grabbed my bag and went to school.

I walked in the classroom I didn't see Beck and Jade only Tori, Robbie and Andre.

"Cat your late" Sikowits said.

"I know I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok your new so this will be your warning." Sikowits said.

"OK thanks" I said and sat down next to Tori.

"WHere's Beck and Jade?" I asked Tori.

"I don't know I haven't seen them" Tori said.

"Oh ok thanks" I said.

Class went on and it was finally time for lunch.

We walked to lunch and sat at the table. Robbie and Andre sat somewhere else I guess they didn't want to sit with us because I was here.

"I'm so sorry Cat" Tori blurtered out

"It's ok don't worry" I said.

"Were still friends right?" Tori said.

"Of course we are" I said with a smile.

We continued talking when we saw Beck but not Jade.

Beck went with Robbie and Andre and talked to them he didn't even stopped by to say hey to us.

He soon left I got up to see where he went and he was with Jade.

Jade didn't see me but I saw her and Beck making out I don't think they were going to ever stop.

I was filled with anger how can beck go out with her? I questioned myself.

Beck went somewhere after a while. Jade was standing there alone.

I dicided to confront her about what happened last night I walked up to her serious she didn't look up until I yelled her name.

"Jade!" I yelled. She just looked up at me and smirked at me.

* * *

_**Hey you guys here's the new chapter R&R please Thank you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cat's POV:**_

I went up to Jade she was on her phone so she didn't see me.

"Jade!" I yelled at her.

She looked up at me and had a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Kitty" She said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that" I said to her.

"Ok Fine" Jade said.

I got closer to her.

"Why did you have to lie to Beck?" I said.

"About what?" She said.

"Don't act stupid you know what I mean" I said.

"Of course I know what your talking about" Jade said then whispered in my ear "I tried warning you" Jade said then looked at me with a smirk.

I couldn't help it I was so mad so I grabbed Jade by her hair.

"How do you like it!?" I yelled at her.

"Cat what are you doing!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and I saw Beck running towards me. I immediately let go of Jade.

I looked at Jade her face looked pissed at me.

"Loo-" I started to say.

"Save it Cat don't ever get near us" Beck said as he got Jade away from me.

"Beck! Please" I yelled at him.

He didn't turn around, he just kept walking hugging Jade.

Why? Did I do that? I'm so stupid. I kept talking to myself.

"Hey Cat" I heard someone say.

I turned around and I saw someone it was Robbie.

"Oh hey Robbie" I said not cheerful at all.

"What's wrong?" Robbie said.

"Nothing" I said.

"You can tel me...it was Jade wasn't it?" Robbie said.

"No it was me this time I was mad at her for something and I was about to fight her and then Beck saw me and yea..." I said.

"Oh sorry" Robbie said

"Nothing to be sorry about" I said then we heard the bell ring.

"Well let's go to class" Robbie said.

We walked to Sikowits class.

We walked in Tori and Andre were already there.

I sat next to Tori.

"What did you do to Jade?" She asked.

"Nothing I'll tell you later" I said.

The bell rang Sikowits came in class.

"Is everyone here?" Sikowits said.

"No, Beck and Jade arn't here" Andre said.

"Well...lets wait for ten minutes if they don't get here then they'll be absent" Sikowits said.

The class talked and waited for those ten minutes.

Then Beck and Jade came in everybody turned around and looked at them.

"Why are you guys late?" Sikowits said.

"Sorry we were busy" Jade said.

"Busy with what?" Sikowits said curious.

"Making out" Jade said.

Everyones eyes got big while Jade just walked in and sat down Beck just followed her.

"Okay well lets get class started" Sikowits started saying."Were going to be doing a stage fighting scene"

"Sounds like fun" Jade said.

"Were not going to actually hurt that person" Sikowits said then looked at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes "Fine" She said.

"Okay here are your partners Beck Tori, Andre Melissa, Eric Robbie, Jade and Cat.

My mouth dropped when I heard that my partner was going to be Jade.

Jade walked up to me "This is going to be fun" Jade said.

"Were going to be presented them next week." Sikowits said.


End file.
